


Things Are Gonna Get Better, You Just Have To Believe It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Dean, Children, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, General, Guns, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Naval Honorable Discharge, Navy, Navy Discharge, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Tears, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are recovering nicely at the hospital, & they were both gonna be okay, Danny was more relieved, cause he gets to have his lover around forever, & he couldn't imagine life without them, What does he say to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Things Are Gonna Get Better, You Just Have To Believe It:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are recovering nicely at the hospital, & they were both gonna be okay, Danny was more relieved, cause he gets to have his lover around forever, & he couldn't imagine life without them, What does he say to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

After awhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was waking up from having part of his liver removed from his body, so his best friend, partner, & lover could have a second chance at life, He took a look around, & took in his settings, He was nervous, that he didn't see Commander Steve McGarrett, & he smiled, & was relieved when he looked over to the right. He thought to himself, **"I love you ** _so_** much baby, I am glad that you are here with me,  & that you haven't left me"**, as he relaxed for awhile.

 

After a week, Steve made a tremendous recovery, & Danny was glad to see him awake, & alert, cause he was worried about him, when he didn't wake up after the second day. It took four days, & the blond noticed a change in his lover, but he didn't want to bring up in front of the ohana, so he waited awhile, but that was a big mistake, & they had an argument, which resulted that they didn't talk for a day & a half. It always makes Danny feel shitty about why they do argue.

 

"I am sorry, I am so sorry for what I said, I don't think that Charlie is ever gonna grow up to hate you, & I am so sorry for the other stuff that I said, I really appreciate the gift of a second chance at life, You gave it to me, Danno, For that, I will always be grateful to you, I love you so much, Danno, Remember that", The Handsome Brunette said, imploring with his tear-filled eyes. Danny did know that, but he couldn't help, but ask the one question, that started this whole ordeal, "What happened, Babe ?", The Blond asked encouragingly.

 

The Nurse, Jenny, came in, & said, "I will get out of your way, Gentlemen, I just need to check your vitals," & she did just that, as they were talking, "I got my discharge from the Navy, 20 fucking years, Danno, 20 fucking years, They don't give a courtesy of letting me make my own choice", he said, as he got choked up, He composed himself enough, & said, "Jenny, Can you get me the letter out of the drawer, & handed it to Danny, please ?", she nodded & handed the paper to Danny, after she got it out, & closed the drawer. She left them to their privacy, as Steve was calming himself down, before he has a heart attack, or a setback.

 

Danny was surprised at the lack of respect that the Navy was showing Steve for his service, He crumpled the letter, & said with conviction, & exclaiming, "Screw it, We will show them !", & he put his hand out, so they can at least touch, "Baby, I am so very sorry, We will get this, Things are gonna get better, We just have to believe it", Steve nodded, & said, "You are right", & they continued to hold hands, while they fell asleep.

 

A couple of months later, They were standing outside of _their_ house on the beach, Steve asked Danny to move in,  & he said, "yes". They were swaying to the music, as it was playing on the deck, & the handsome brunette was feeling a lot better about things, He smiled at his golden adonis, & said, "Thanks for sticking by me, Danno, I love you", They shared a sweet kiss, "I love you too", The Loudmouth Detective replied simply, with a bigger smile, as they were continuing to enjoy their recovery time, & vacation away from work.

 

The End.


End file.
